Bittersweet
by TheBlindReader
Summary: Noctis tries to do something nice for Ignis after the events of chapter 9. Short, campsite oneshot.


**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE PLAYED THROUGH CHAPTER 10.**

 _A/N: This was a request from my sister. She has the best ideas. My writing could never do them justice._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV. If I did, certain people would never have certain things happen to them. And that's all I'm willing to say about that._

* * *

Noctis stared vacantly at the small fire at his feet as droplets of rain pricked at his face. The camp was gut-twistingly quiet. Gladio had long since stormed off, mumbling to Prompto that he was going to get more fire wood. That was an hour ago.

Prompto shifted uncomfortably in his chair, like he had been doing from the moment he'd sat down. Beside him, Ignis was seated, his neck bent at an awkward angle, asleep. His legs were crossed in his usual fashion, but the cane that lay across them served as a constant reminder to Noctis. His friend would never be the same.

The prince couldn't bear to look at him for longer than a few seconds. Not after everything he'd lost, everything they'd lost. Not when every breath filled him with grief that threatened to choke him, and regret that threatened to crush him, and anger that threatened to tear him apart.

That Ignis took the loss of his sight so well only made him feel worse. He truly was the type of man Noctis could never find the strength to be. The type of man who should be King.

 _Enough of this_ , he thought, getting to his feet. Prompto's head shot up and his eyes trained on him as he sloshed past.

"Wh- where are you going?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nowhere," Noctis answered.

Prompto struggled to stand, nearly knocking his chair over in his haste. "Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to open you another can of-"

"No," Noctis interrupted with a sigh. He knelt over their container of supplies and began to rummage through the pans as quietly as he could manage.

Prompto bent over to watch. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to boil water in."

"That pot might work," the blond suggested, pointing.

Noctis pulled it out from under a few frying pans and examined it. It was medium sized, deep, and coated with some sort of black material that wasn't iron.

"This'll have to do," he muttered, standing.

Prompto scratched the back of his head. "So... Whatcha making?

Noctis took a deep, tired breath before responding. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small pouch. "This," he said, handing it to Prompto.

-o0o-

Ignis awoke to the scent of coffee and burnt non-stick and the sounds of Prompto and Noctis speaking in hushed tones a few yards from him.

"I think you can stop stirring now," Prompto said.

"How do you know?" Noctis hissed back in mild distress. "Does it look done?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe. I don't know..."

At that moment, Ignis felt a burning sensation in his eyes. He realized, with some embarrassment, that he'd had them open as he'd listened to his companions' exchange. _A habit that needs breaking_ , he thought as he closed his lids.

Noctis and Prompto continued to whisper, making him feel as though he were eavesdropping. He waited until there was a pause, then cleared his throat, causing the two to yelp in surprise.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh, Ignis! You're awake!" Prompto exclaimed nervously.

"I am, indeed." He hesitated, then turned his face to them. "Can I offer any assistance with-"

"Uh, no, we're just, um..."

"Yeah, actually," Noctis spoke up. Ignis heard the clanking of metal and liquid being poured, then footsteps approaching. "Here," he said, now next to him. The prince's gloved hand turned his over, and a warm mug was pressed against his palm.

"Could you... maybe try this?" Noctis's voice shook a bit.

Ignis swallowed. "Certainly, Highness." Lifting the cup to his lips, he breathed in some of the steam drifting off the beverage before taking a sip. He immediately had to suppress a grimace.

"Well?" Prompto asked. "H-how is it?"

It was, without a doubt, the most disgusting coffee Ignis had ever tasted. It was burnt and very diluted, with grounds and what could only be particles from the pot floating inside. And worst of all- it was sweetened.

"It's delicious," he lied in his most serious voice.

Noctis let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good..."

He took another, larger drink and smiled faintly. "I'd forgotten how much I missed this taste. Thank you, Noct."

The prince huffed uncomfortably. "It's nothing."

Ignis knew that that, too, was a lie. And as he forced himself to drain the mug of its contents, he hoped very much that his dark sunglasses would hide the tears that were leaking from the corners of his closed eyes.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
